In recent years, saving of energy resources in various fields has attracted attention, and the influence thereof has spread to the field of, for example, power supply. Specifically, the higher efficiency of, for example, a switching power supply has been desired.
The switching power supply converts an input direct-current voltage to a desired direct-current voltage by using a direct current (DC)-DC converter and outputs the desired direct-current voltage as a stabilized power supply voltage.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-65393.